


Kitty Q

by RavenOceana



Series: Kitty Q & Master James [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cat Q, Domestic Fluff, Furry, How Do I Tag, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOceana/pseuds/RavenOceana
Summary: Q sighed and snuggled in closer to James legs. Wriggling his bottom against the floor and nuzzling at James’ groin with a happy little smile and heavily lidded eyes.He felt so peaceful. Free to be himself and finally being looked after. By his agent, his lover and Master.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I really don't write anything ever. I can't tell you if this is good or not so please let me know!
> 
> Written on a bored afternoon at work whilst daydreaming about my favorite otp.

Q sighed and snuggled in closer to James legs. Wriggling his bottom against the floor and nuzzling at James’ groin with a happy little smile and heavily lidded eyes.  
He felt so peaceful. Free to be himself and finally being looked after. By his agent, his lover and Master.

 

…

 

Q couldn't tell you when he first felt the urge to be this way. He can remember playing kitty as a small boy when his parents smiled and humoured in him called him a good kitty. As a teen feeling confused about his desires. Lying on his bed feeling pent up, unable to cum until he turned over and knelt up on all fours frantically pulling himself off. Of course he'd gotten passed that as he got older. His first boyfriend pushing him onto his back, lifting his legs and fucking into him hard enough and rough enough that Q found a new way of scratching that itch, but it never truly went away.

 

…

 

Q had been quartermaster for 2 years by the time James Bond asked him to dinner. 6 months later they had moved in together, Q moving his belongings Into James’ large spartan apartment whilst he was on a mission in Thailand.  
It was another year and a half before James came across the cardboard box Q had tucked away in the top of the spare room wardrobe. He'd never paid it any attention before assuming it was odds and ends that Q wanted but didn't need often. James had been trying to get his old suitcase from the top shelf when he knocked the box off. It fell with a thump barely missing his toes before spilling it's contents across the floor. 

 

James was cramming it all back in, kitty collar, bowls and litter tray wondering when Q had lost his cat when he came across it. He couldn't work it out to begin with. Why would Q have a large replica tail? James picked it up. The fur felt soft encouraging him to stroke it. Wrapping it around his hand to put it back in the box he realised it had a heavy weight to one end. A plug. A medium sized, ribbed metal butt plug was attached to the end. James placed it back into the box and tucked the box back into the cupboard thinking all the time of what would Q do with the tail plug. 

 

James intrigued, turned to his laptop searching for tail plugs. He found ones for sale, pictures and links to porn. Well, he thought, in for a penny as a pound, clicking the link and viewing a twinky boy on his bed naked wiggling his bottom at the camera showing off his butt plug tail and stroking himself off. 

 

James was absorbed clicking link after link. He found websites and forums for people into all sorts of kinky and non kinky fun. James thought back on all the times he and Q played around. He'd always teased him as being ‘cat like’ for liking his hair petted and wanting to curl up with James for lazy afternoons on the couch. He was just realising how much he himself enjoyed Q being so pliant and settled when Q walked in. James, not one to shy away from a situation beckoned Q to come sit with him putting his laptop on the coffee table and started to talk.

 

...

 

Q couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to keep the box, James must have found it to be searching these forums. Of all the idiotic risky things to do. Thoughts in turmoil running over how he would now be outed to his colleagues as being a weirdo pervert who played kitty to get his kicks. Of course he'd gone over it with psych knowing that he'd have to tell or risk it being used as blackmail against him but that was psych. His files are sealed and only he and the head of department had access. Now everyone is going to know, his minions, fuck the rest of the double 0 section. He's fucked. Best start planning on how to disappear, maybe the CIA would take him on.  
Q is pulled from all thought of flight by 007 pulling tight his belt around the quartermasters neck. An impromptu collar and lead.  
“There we go. Now do I finally have your attention Q?” 007 asked gaze piercing. “Now I'm sorry to do this so soon but it seems you were a little lost there and I get the feeling if I left you to it you would disappear on me” 

 

Q stared up at 007. The tone and look going straight through him. It seems that his easy going James has been replaced by his assassin side. Curiously Q isn't scared by this at all. He trusts 007 as much as James. 

 

007 pulls away, hand still holding the other end of the belt that is now tugging at Q's neck. “Come along Q I think you need a little time to get things straight before we talk this through, and we will be talking this through I promise you that”. 

 

Whilst listening Q has been lead to their bedroom and encouraged to lay down on the bed. James sits with his back to the headboard and coaxes Q into laying his head in his lap.

 

Q lays there. Eyes wide as James starts to stroke his hair. Untangling the knots and smoothing it down. “I found you little box Pet. No don't be scared. I can't say it's something I've dealt with before but I'm happy to discuss what you’re missing. I just wish you'd told me about it before”.

 

Q can't believe it. James, his James, is stroking his hair and just called him Pet. He's not shouting, disgusted, walking away. In fact he seems… open to it!

 

Q slowly relaxes on James’ lap as James pets his hair. The adrenaline begins to wear off and as his body succumbs to the low he drifts off to sleep nuzzling James through his trousers as he goes.

 

...

 

James lounges on the bed, one hand across Q's torso holding him close whilst the other strokes his hair. He realises this is the most comfortable he has been in sometime. Perhaps this can work? Q obviously reacts well to this. He thinks of all the stories he has read today of lonely people all wishing for someone to care for them. Has Q felt like that? All this time? James decides then and there that if Q needs this then he is happy to learn and provide it. The love he feels burning up in his throat and half hard cock being nuzzled by sleepy Q confirms to him that they will make it work.

 

...

 

Q wakes the next day. Head still pillowed on James thigh.  
“Do you think I'm weird?” he blurts out, inhibitions low as he's hardly awake.  
“No darling. Not weird at all.” James reassures. “I don't know exactly what you need though so you'll need to tell me. Do you feel you can do that?”.  
“It's so embarrassing!” Q turns further into James muffling his voice. “I like you stroking my hair” he mumbles.  
“I can tell that sweetheart. You're virtually purring. Do you purr?”. “Don't be ridiculous, I'm a human I can't purr” Q exclaims indignantly at James.  
“Well you lounge much like a kitty cat so I thought I'd check”. James is smiling down at Q and Q realises that they can do this. They are still James and Q. He can see that James isn't disgusted by him and he still has his cheeky sparkle when he looks down at him.

 

...

 

They spend the rest of the morning talking about Q's likes and dislikes. He likes to be treated like a kitty. Petted, eating from his bowls and wearing his collar. He likes to feel naughty using his litter tray to pee in and gets off on wearing his tail plug. He's never played with anyone before but, like the people on the forum, has longed for it. Too scared to tell James in case it put him off him.

 

They start off slow. Q comes home and changes into lounge pants. Spends the evening sat on the floor until he feels comfortable enough to wear his collar around James. As James takes it in his stride Q relaxes into his needs more and more. He starts to eat his dinner from his bowl on the floor. Rubs against James leg as he prepares his meal. 

 

...

 

It's a cool autumn day when Q asks James if he would consider not just being his lover but his Master. He's sat as he so often is now, at James feet, naked but warm with a fire in the grate nearby. James cups Q's face in his as he kisses him accepting all Q is offering. They spend the rest of the day looking for the perfect tag to add to Q's collar. 

 

For his part James is happy to look after his Q…. his Pet. The love he feels for this man grows and grows until James asks if Q would mind showing James his tail.

 

“Beautiful”. James is amazed by how good Q looks. Slinking out of the spare room. Naked aside from his collar, some cute little ears he's not seen before and the silky tail that started them down this route.  
“You look so beautiful my Pet. Will you come sit by me here” James sits in the chair. Cushion on the floor as Q lays his head in James lap. 

 

Q couldn't be happier. James is here, petting his hair whilst he is filled with his tail and allowed to be himself, 100%. He squirms to feel the plug up his bottom and nuzzle into James’ groin. Yes, thinks Q. I'm the happiest kitty there is.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any helpful con-crit or positive things to say please please bung me a comment! 
> 
> I'm half debating doing another bit to this and possibly something completely not like this too but will only bother if I know I'm either not pants at this or if someone gives me a boot in the right direction......  
> Either way I hang around reading enough on here that I felt inspired to try it out :) Thanks for getting this far!


End file.
